I Still Love You
by hitntr01
Summary: He heard three rings and an answering machine and this is what he heard, "If you're calling about the truck I sold it, if it's Tuesday night I'm bowling...PS, if this is Alaska, I still love you." Based on the song Austin. Songfic and most likely Oneshot


_**Song: Austin **_

_**Singer: Blake Shelton**_

_**Please go listen to it if you never heard it before**_

_Title: I Still Love You_

He left without leaving a number for her, and left without any sign that he was ever there…he broke her heart. He said he didn't love her that she was better off without any of his type around. She may be better off but he wasn't. She probably figured he went to Alaska…that's where he said they would go for her first few years of being changed.

He sat by the phone staring at it, he still knew her number to this day. Today made a year, and he was still alone, he wanted to call just to see if she was alright, make sure she was still around and wasn't getting into trouble. Who was he kidding she wasn't the trouble maker type. He sighed as he thought about the options- just one call, no harm in that. All he had to do was hear her voice and he would hang up. It would be simple.

There was no one in his home so no one would ever know that he did this. He grabbed the phone as he dialed the phone number he wanted to dial so badly for a year. He heard three rings and then an answering machine..._  
_

"_If you're callin' 'bout the truck I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not  
buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Alaska, I still love you"_

The phone fell from his hand as it hit the table. He heard but he couldn't believe it. It had been a year, he told her he didn't love her and yet he didn't know if he heard the machine correctly. He wanted to call again but couldn't do it. What kind of love she must hold in order to wait this long.

Edward went off to do something else, leaving the phone behind. He couldn't call again, however, three days later. He found himself alone in the house as he was pacing by the phone. Should he? Shouldn't he? He gave up as he dialed the numbers again. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know if he could talk if she picked up but he had to try again. Three rings was all he needed,_  
_

"_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Alaska, I still love you"_

This time he said his number but not another word.

Finally Sunday evening came as he waited by the phone, everyone had gone hunting…again. He was a very big loaner throughout this past year.

He heard the phone ring; he debated on the chances of who it could by and what he should do. What should he say? He took an unneeded deep breath, three rings and then,_  
_

"_If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong"_

There was a gasp on the other end as a smile graced his lip. How badly he wanted to say that.

"_And by the way, girl, this is no machine you're talkin' to.  
Can't you tell? This is Alaska, and I still love you"_

This time it was her turn to drop the phone to the ground, clumsy like always. He smiled, she didn't change a bit. He heard as she swore and then grabbed the phone back to her ear. "Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes." He whispered as he let out a crooked smile, "I should have called you sooner, I am sorry and I just wanted to let you know, _I still love you"_

"I…I still love you too." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Just then his whole family came rushing through the door, obviously his psychic sister must have gotten the good news. They all hugged him, glad that they had a chance to meet up with there long lost sister. "Guys let me talk to her alone." He muttered shoving them away.

She laughed at the other end, "What is going on?"

"We will be back in one week! You can count on that!" Alice yelled through the phone.

Emmett then grabbed the phone, "Less then a week! I can promise that one."

"More like within three days." Rosalie said from the background. It made Bella start to tear up more when she heard that even Rosalie was excited for this.

Carlisle and Esme were laughing as well. They were all smiling so proudly to be able to get the family back together.

Bella started crying as Edward got back on the phone, "Sorry about them." He said. "I forgot they would get the information so soon."

"I…I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Can you tell me that you forgive me?" he asked. The family in the background was yelling 'yes.'

Bella chuckled as a tear ran down her face, "I knew you would come back, my dad said I was crazy to believe this. I do forgive, I always forgave you. Guess I can change my answering machine now."

"I guess so." He whispered. "I promise, I won't put you through this again."

"Thank you." She whispered as they hung up the phone. She fell to the ground with too much excitement. She started to ball her eyes out. They were coming back, they were actually coming back!

_**I hope you liked this songfic! I randomly thought about it when I heard it on the radio at my work! I couldn't help but think of how it fit so well with Bella and Edward. This will most likely stay a oneshot.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of it!!!**_


End file.
